Matthew Kamicat
thumb|300pxMatthew Kamicat ("Ma-ti-ouw Ka-mi-kat") est un exorciste de l'Ordre de la Kabbale. Au service de Gilgamesh, l'ancien chef de la Team Galaxie, il était autrefois Commandant de cette Team, mais est aujourd'hui un civil normal suivant son Maître. Il a mystérieusement disparu peu après la disparition de Gilgamesh. Personalité Écrivez la première section de votre article ici. Histoire Écrivez la deuxième section de votre article ici. Compétences/Aptitudes Matthew est très doué pour les tours de magie, surtout avec l'assistance de ses Spectres. C'est pourquoi il fait des spectales de rue pour gagner sa vie. Il a également suivi les enseignements de l'Ordre de la Kabbale, un groupe méconnu d'exorcistes, durant son enfance. Il a apprit l'art de l'exorcisme, ainsi que la technique spéciale de la Kabbale : tant qu'il reste en contacte avec un Spectre résultant de la mort d'un humain tourmenté, il peut infiltrer l'esprit de son dernier. Cette capacité lui permet de fouiller dans la mémoire du Spectre et de détruire son esprit pour l'exorciser. Cette méthode possède cependant un risque non-négligeable, le Spectre se défendant de l'intrusion, ce qui rapproche à chaque fois un peu plus Matthew de la folie. Relations Gilgamesh/Nicolas Sinhopper Nicolas est le Maître de Matthew. Celui-ci éprouve pour l'ancien Chef Galaxie une sorte de fanatisme religieux, persuadé qu'il est voué à un grand avenir. Matthew suit Nicolas comme son ombre et obéit au moindre de ses ordres sans discuter, tout en le protégeant du danger. Stone C'est grace à Stone si Matthew a pût retrouver Gilgamesh. Les deux hommes se ressemblant dans leur manière d'être, Matthew apprécie la compagnie de Stone. Evangeline et Adam Deux Kabbalistes, amis de la famille Kamicat. Ils se sont occupés de l'entrainement d'exorciste de Matthew durant une grande partie de son enfance, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint l'age adulte. Evangeline est réputée pour être quelqu'un d'extravagant et d'impulsif, tandis qu'Adam est un homme renfermé et calme. Pokémons Superbia Avaritia Acedia Gula Invidia Thèmes musicaux Loyauté Lien Youtube Titre original : ''Melody (Tchaikovsky's Melody), tiré du jeu Mad Father (originellement de Tchaikovsky) Le Serviteur Démoniaque (battle theme) Lien Youtube '''Titre original : 'darker-Ragne, par Machigerita Dans mon Piège Lien Youtube Titre original : ''Trick and Treat'', par OSTER Project |-| = Sélectionnez la langue souhaitée. |-|Japonais= |-|Anglais= Deeper, deeper, you come into the forest, pulled by a voice so sweet Come on, come on, you want to go even deeper in to meet Quickly, quickly, come as fast as your little legs can run to the dark Come on, come on, it'll be so fun, let's play a game, on your mark! This cinnamon stick is a wonderful magic stick Imagine that you're drowning in the sweetest syrups Dreams relieve of you of problems and sorrows that make you weep Because they are heaven-made, have one and fall asleep But they're only good if you are surrounded by hallucinations When you take the blindfold off, there's no more pleasant creations You will see that you hands are tied and bound, dragging at my heels You've already given up, don't take it back, it's a deal aa.. Sometimes we see the shine of doubt flickering on the double edged knife A faultless love does not exist, there's no perfect feeling in this life Through a hole in the blindfold, there was something I thought I'd never see Lantern shadows that grew at night unconciously frightened me My, my, you bad kid, how dare you wake up so early If your blindfold comes off, then should I blind you instead? Hey look, you're laughing, now isn't that the cutest sight? But you still wear lies, so let's go back to our play tonight "Hey.." "Give me that..?.." "Giggle..." Why are you trembling in front of me like a scared little mouse? Milk is what you want because it made you well at your old house? This is my domain, my place where it's just as warm as any place I'll just toll whats in your pocket, now you should not lose any face Give me that, quickly, quickly, just give it here right now Don't ask why or when or where, you don't even to need to know how Eat these sweets, they tempt you into believing fake hospitality Give me that, quickly, just give it here right now to me |-|Français= Traître... Lien Youtube Titre original : ''Pumpkin March'', par Momocashew |-| = Sélectionnez la langue souhaitée. |-|Anglais= Ghostly laughter climbs down your spine Don't worry, I'm sure you will be fine Why, you asked Well, because you are the scariest of your kind Take my hand so you won't forget your way Hurry, or else we will be late Where to, you asked A party to celebrate this special day Don't make us wait Tula Pilatu Kah Luttata Frightened face hidden under your mask Tula Putapittana Tufeepah Take it easy or we'll tie you up Tula Littata Luppashah Palila Tufeepah Tilatu Lakkah Your shaking voice itches my ears Sing me a song Look, the reflection in my eyes Don't you see the monster live inside? Forgive me please, you begged Is this another trick of yours? You leave me no choice Don't you escape Tula Pilatu Kah Luttata Remember the faces that you've betrayed? Tula Putapittana Tufeepah Have you ever stopped being jealous? Tula Littata Luppashah Happiness built up on others' misfortunes It's getting late, don't you think? We should move on to the main dish Don't ruin any food on your plate La Pilatu Kah Luttata That serious look on you's such a waste Tula Putapittana Tufeepah Let me carve a smiley on your face Tula Littata Luppashah Chocolate, biscuits, raspberry tarts Open up big, I will feed you Until your teeth rot Can't you see your ugly self? Even poor mirror's about to break Gobble down a piece of cake every lie you say I wonder, how much would you weight? These layers of decaying skin are giving me a stomach ache Congratulations There's no need to dress up anymore |-|Français= Trivia *Matthew est une tentative d'introduire un méchant avec les codes du manga d'horreur au forum, avec Yris Chevalier. Il représente l'horreur psychologique. *L'idée de Matthew est venu du manque de spécialistes Spectres et d'exorcistes sur le forum. C'est pourquoi Matthew est un exorciste n'utilisant presque que des spectres, le seul non-spectre étant Ossatueur qui reste très lié à ce type. *Matthew ne devait pas être un Commandant à la base, ayant été créé comme un suiveur et non un meneur. Néanmoins il devint Commandant peu avant la fin de sa création afin d'être cohérent avec son rôle de garde du corps de Gilgamesh. Galerie ref Matthew Kamicat.jpg|Référence matth croquis.jpg Matthew colo.jpg premier avatar.jpg|Premier avatar (2013) Catégorie:Galaxie Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Civil Catégorie:Humain